Manliest Team Award
by RedShoeParade
Summary: The four teams are kidnapped to see which one is the manliest, too bad no of them have so much as short hair or a masculine shirt.
1. Meeting the embarrassment

**Manliest Team Award**

"Soooo, why are we here?" Kiryu says tugging at the end of his 'stripperific' Halloween costume (:D)

"Welllllll, I'm pretty sure that it's some sort of contest." Jean says staring at Kiryu chest in an attempt to figure out the white-haired bishie's gender.

The ten bishies stare at each other, they woke up in their pjs (on Jack's part, naked) and found the costumes in pink, blue and white (Pink for Team Unicorn, Blue for Team Ragnarök and White for Team Satisfaction) lockers.

"I don't know why Team Satisfaction has to wear dresses, they look quite foolish." Harald fans himself with the silver and pink fan that come with his matching kimono.

Brave chuckles and folds his arms across his chest, in his opinion it was going to be the best Halloween ever. In anyone elses opinion something bad was going to happen, something even worse than seeing Crow in a dress.

"Damn, why am I dressed like a girl? Harald I understand, but me? I'm pretty sure that I'm the most masculine person in this room." Dragan grumbles folding his arms in a more aggressive style than Brave.

"Excuse me?" Andore appears behind him dressed like a unicorn with the other two members of his team behind him dressed like...fairy princesses.

The two men bicker for something along the lines of ten minutes before a bluenette figure appears from the roof. An albino boy smashes through the window a few minutes later. They do some gay poses before walking into the sunlight, hissing and showing themselves.

"Ryo Marufuji and Edo Phoenix? What are these clowns doin' here?" Crow says giving everyone a weird face.

"WE ARE NOT CLOWNS!" Edo back hands Crow sending the little red-headed midget across the room.

Crow shakes himself off and goes to sit back with his team. Jack is adjusting the straps of his lavender off-shoulder dress, Kiryu is brushing his hair and Yuusei is tugging at the end of his tight leather mini dress hoping that no one would notice his 'hookerific' (:D) get up. Almost everyone's mouths drop open when Yuusei comes into view. Jack tosses Yuusei's bag on the floor. After staring at it for a few minutes the raven haired boy leans down to pick up his bag (guess where everyone's eyes were?). He takes so long picking it up that Jean (the little perv :D) walks past and slaps Yuusei's ass.

Yuusei jumps up, "WHO DID THAT?!"

"Jack." Jean lies with a charming smile on his face; it could either be thought of as a dirty grin or what it really was, a dirty dirty horny grin.

"JACK!"

WHACK! Yuusei smacks Jack so hard he sends the albino flying in a very unhappy Ryo. The bluenette replies with a simple 'get off me you big idiot' before knocking Jack onto the floor and running into the sweet embrace (haha, embrace) of his darling 'Edo-Soma'.

"I didn't do it Yuus, it was JEAN! That little perv has been staring at ya for days!" Jack yells in his own defence.

Yuusei ignores Jack and starts to sketch pictures of Harald and Dragan who were currently kissing. Brave pouts noticing that Yuusei was drawing pictures of his lovers. Brave looks over to see what Yuusei is drawing.

"Wow, Yuusei! That's really good!'' Brave says with a startled look.

"You are just saying that." the raven haired man says

Ryo walks over to Edo and whispers something to him. The bishies (and Dragan and Andore) are disturbed by a loud whistle. Kiryu jumps into Jack's arms.

"So Ryo and I have been watching you fools for a while now. We have decided that you four teams will be in a..." Edo starts

"What? There are only three teams here." Yuusei says with a confused look

"We are waiting for Team New World. But back to the point, you four will be in comption to see who is the manliest team."

"But we are a bunch of pretty bishie gay boys, we AREN'T manly." Harald reasons

"Especially because three of the boys here listen to Lady Gaga and quite obviously dress like her." Dragan says calmly

"Excuse me?!" Harald backhands Dragan.

The twoold them start punching and kicking and fighting. No one tries to stop them other than the quite obiviously bored Andore who just wanted to go home.

"And of you will stop... oh, nevermind! We shall start now! Harald, Dragan you lose 4 points for your girly fight over Edward and Jacob." Ryo growls crossing his hands across his chest.

"I'm Team Edward right?" Dragan asks.

"Who is the girly one now?" Harald asks.

While Harald and Dragan fight Placido, Lucciano, Paradox and Antinomy show up...dressed like...stripers. No one really notices them other than Jack, who drops to the ground in an explosion of laughing. Paradox shuts him up by saying, 'You should get up, you don't want to ruin your new sun dress, do you?'

'Let the games begin!' Edo shout waving his hands in the air as the VanaN'Ice song, Loveless xxx starts to play; curtsy of Harald.


	2. Paintballs and Team Ragnarok

The next morning Team New World was gone. Edo informed everyone that Yuusei and Antinomy had a fight and Antinomy ran off. No one really cared. No one really liked Team New World.

"What are these? What type of trickery is this!?"

"They are evil wanna be Yugioh cards. If you get to close they'll send you away." Dragan lies

"Like Yuusei?"

Jean in the background looks sideways at an open jar of Japanese Beetles; it is completely obvious that someone was going to torcher Yuusei with them. Andore doesn't give a crap, as long as his 'wonderful' jumpsuit (_that doesn't make him look like a totally spy'_) stayed clean. Boy is he in for a surprise!

"Crow! Jack! Stop!" Yuusei whacks the jar out of Jack's hand and sends it flying into Ryo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Ryo screams as some bugs fall off his face.

Complete silence...

Edo starts laughing; it's probably one of the dumbest things he has ever done. Ryo debates punching the albino's lights out. He decides against it and shakes the bugs out of his hair.

"I bet you are wondering why Kiryu, Brave and Breo aren't here. They are waiting for you! GO TO THE BRIDGE AND MEET THEM THERE " Edo screams (sounding like that weird announcer guy that Ruka is afraid of because he is a pev)

The three teams sigh and walk over to the bridge. It looks unstable so Crow stays with Edo and Ryo. Jack jumps hearing a noise and notices that a pink paintball had been fired at him. The 6 boys look up to see that Brave had fired the paintball. He was standing in the sun with his hair shaking in the breeze and looking smexy.

"Last one the be knocked off wins. Oh and try not to get hit by Fubuki or Yusuke...they will knock you off also. BEGIN!" Ryo says blowing into his new whistle.

With machine gun speed Brave hits Yuusei with 20 paintballs, sending Yuusei off the edge. Dragan stops moving to knock Harald away from Kiryu's rounds sending himself off the edge.

"Off you go.'' Fubuki says unleashing an insanely fast set of paintballs onto Jeans strange face and knocking the poor empath off the edge.

Only Harald, Andore and Jack remain. Breo, with all his amo left fires at Harald. Andore, knowing what Breo is going to do it wrong jumps in front of Harald and is knocked off the edge. Brave focuses on shooting Jack off as Breo and Kiryu fire at Harald. Fujiwara fires at Harald knocking him off. Jack cheers distracted by his victory as Harald's other hand comes back up. Once Harald is back on the game continues.

"This is for the bugs, Team Satisfation!" Ryo screams as he fires paintballs at Jack until he falls off.

"We win! Now all we have to do is get Dragan out!" Brave shouts yanking off his shirt and helping Dragan get out of the water.

After Harald finishes admiring Brave and Dragan's wet bodies...

"Team Ragnarok wins!" Edo shouts.

The three teams go into the Clue Room to listen to Dancing Samurai (Gakupo's one), their clue, the first of many.


	3. Snowballs and Samurai swords

Dragan tries to find his teammates. It is so early that even Crow, who can wake up at any early time, was dizzy and squinting. Yuusei was still sleeping.

It was quite a cruel trick that Ryo did, he took their beds and put them outside. Brave was terrified that Edo and Ryo were going to make random minecraft zombies attack them. Andore, who was of course half asleep, completely believed this retarded paranoid logic.

"Harald, come here! You go first!" Edo says full of energy Yuusei should rip out of his soul.

"Fine!" Harald says with a loud grumble.

Edo tackles him and starts to use foundation on Harald's face. The Lady Gaga styled man we all love (Harald, not Kiryu) screams bloody murder and tries to get away. After the makeup is finished Edo starts to dye Harald's hair a light mauve. Harald gives the same response but this time he curses Edo in some weird Swedish demonic lanuage.

"There, now it's Jean's turn." Edo says with a smile.

"Harald, Gakupo. Jean, Len. Kiryu, Kaito. Brave, Gumi. Breo, Hanne. Yuusei, Avanna. Dragan, Big Al. Andore, Ted. Jack, Leon." Ryo recites to Edo as they use their magic gay powers to make all the boys look like Vocaloids.

"Ryo, you are...Aoki for the purpose of this. And I am... Miriam."

"What!?"

After they finish using their magical gay powers, the two announce what the hell is going on.

"Dancing Samurai! Sa-Mu-Rai! GO KILL YOURSELF SCUM!" Harald sings as he is tossed a samurai sword (a wooden one, don't worry Yuusei fans).

The match begins. It starts with Breo, Jack and Dragan (Jack fangirls should worry now). Dragan smacks Jack in the face. Fubuki boredly (he's Meiko) starts taking pot shots at the boys with leaks and a strange gun.

"Ow! What the frig was that?!" Dragan screams with a leak on the ground next to him.

Fujiwara and Honest were firing feather balls down at everyone (Fujiwara is Sonika and Honest is Rin). No one really wanted to be hit with the unknown substance. Ryo, being the unlucky one he is ends up with a mouth full of feathery crud. This makes Ryo angry and irritable.

Jack and Dragan, both hating the other blond, smack him with their wooden swords until he cries. Honest and Fujiwara fly down and pick the crying man up. The two boys go back to smacking each other with the wooden swords. They get more and more aggressive each hit. After awhile they run out of energy and Jack puts his hands down. Dragan takes this as an opportunity to hit Jack and win. His wish is granted.

"Dragan wins this round!" Edo shouts waving his hands in the air.

Dragan goes back to sit with his team while Brave, Yuusei and Andore go up next. Brave is absolutely terrified.

"You ready?" Yuusei asks staring straight into Brave's green orbs

"I am." Andore says with a quick glance to his beloved Jean.

Brave stands there like a rock as Yuusei and Andore start with their ho-yay battle. Andore and Yuusei get so close that their lips almost touch (HO-YAY!)...until Fubuki fires a leak straight at Yuusei, knocking the two away before they kiss (no promises). Yuusei goes flying (déjà vu?). Brave starts moving and does some sort of flip over Andore's muscular body.

"What is he doing?" Harald asks his serious partner in...Ho-Yay.

"I don't know, maybe he's waiting for Andore to get tired. After all Andore is five times the size of him." Dragan says a bit to loud.

Jean waves his arms as an instruction to Andore about what's going on. Andore smiles and waits for Brave to flip again before standing back and smacking Brave in the gut with the sword. Brave goes flying into Ryo with blood coming out of his Brazilian mouth (I'm pretty sure he's Brazilian).

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Both Dragan and Ryo scream walking over to the duel station (like a pair of emo lovers).

"Brave!" Harald and Fujiwara scream also going over to the duel station.

"Who hit him?" Both Fubuki and Honest ask completely confused.

Andore shrugs, "I still win right?"

This answer is replied by Ryo back handing Andore. Ryo goes back for more by kicking Jean in the chest and staring at Breo until he cries. Dragan mentally praises Ryo for his badassness.

"No." Fujiwara bluntly says, he knew this was a bad idea.

"Lets finish this now, I need to take Brave to the infirmary." Ryo says with a sigh.

"But you said we didn't have one when Kiryu set my hand on fire." Yuusei says

"That's because I don't like you."

Harald, Jean and Kiryu try to ignore Brave so they can start the battle. Harald starts to step back. After Jean laughs at Harald, Kiryu realises what the Sweden's true intentions are. Kiryu moves out of Harald's way.

"This is for Brave!" Harald screams running at Jean with his wooden sword pointed out.

"Oh shit." Jean says as he's smashed into the dirt.

Kiryu smacks Harald in the back of the head with his wooden sword. Harald spins around right as Ryo fires twenty-five snowballs (don't ask where Ryo got them from) at Harald's suicidal rival. Kiryu goes flying into Harald, who quickly steps out of the way. Jean, who was trying to get up, is pelted with Kiryu. The two boys go rolling down a hill next to the duel station. Harald lifts his sword up in joy and runs off after Ryo and Dragan.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Harald asks Dragan with a strange crack in his voice.

"He'll be fine, otherwise he wouldn't be Loki." Dragan replies with a strange calmness.

The two Ragnarokians put Brave in a wheelchair and push it into the clue room to listen to, The Immortal Memory, their next clue.


	4. New Bonds and Bad Dancing

This morning Brave is awaken to the sound of 'We're back babies!' from outside. Brave gets in his wheelchair and wheels over to the window, over Jack's bed. What Brave sees makes him fall back into Jack. The rest of the room is woken up to the sound of Jack's loud and hammy 'Oufff'.

"Team New World is back and ready to shine!" Placido shouts waving his sword in the air (after knocking down the door with his heel)

"Oh great." Jack says lifting his head up.

The rest of the morning is as shitty as earlier. It doesn't really help that even nine minutes Placido or Paradox comment on how 'when Lucciano grows up he'll be a transsexual' And things like that. In the background Harald, Dragan, Yuusei and Jack are having insane amounts of Ho-Yay.

"Oh my god! Harald, you didn't tell us you were in the army!" Yuusei says leaning into Harald.

"STOP EATING! TIME FOR BRAVE, YUUSEi AND LUCCIANO TO WEAR PRETTY DRESSES!" Edo screams

"Because Team Unicorn is out for...ugh...yesterdays incident only the three teams will be in this." Ryo says

Lucciano, Brave and Yuusei reluctantly walk over. They sit remembered yesterday's whole Vocaloid theme. As soon as Lucciano is an inch away Edo grabs him and puts him in a pretty dress. Edo does the same with Yuusei. Before his albino teammate starts harassing Brave, Ryo puts the red head in a dress himself.

"We're doing 'VanaN'Ice' today." Ryo explains, "that means that Crow _needs _to be in this. Jack, Crow, Harald, Brave, Placido and Paradox _need _to be in this. There's no way around it."

After a bunch of huffing and puffing (from mostly Crow) they walk into the 'music and Ho-Yay room'. It's full of yaoi pictures.

"Why is the none of ME?!" Harald asks angrily

"You SUCK that's why!" Jack simply replies.

"Shut the HELL up!" Ryo says mirroring Jack.

"Jack, you self-centered, lazy, stupid, prickish asshole!" Crow shouts

Jack completely ignores the uptight midget. This was the one day of the year that Jack could actually ignore anyone. Usually he was yelled at for ignoring Bruno or Crow and heaven forbid his ignored Akiza and or for that matter even walk away from the dumb woman. Sometimes Jack thinks that Yuusei really is dating her. That was definitely at foul thought. Rex Godwin was the only person who let Jack get away with anything. It was kind of like Rex Godwin actually cared.

"S-s-sorry." Jack stutters out still lost in thought.

"Whatever." Harald says walking away.

"You did something nice there...I guess you're not so bad after all...I mean I still hate you and all...this is really... awkward." Dragan says attempting to say something nice to the similar duelist.

The competition begins before Jack can say anything. Edo sounds the new and strange whistle as a start. Team Ragnarok go first.

"Pick your song!" Edo shouts.

"The Immortal Memory is fine for us." Harald says.

"Alright! Now DANCE!"

"Woh, woh, woh! You never said anything about dancing! Sure, I can wave a sword around and pretend like I know what I'm doing...but DANCING! I don't think I can do it!" Jack kids, causing Dragan to laugh.

Harald punches Dragan in the gut making Ryo glare at all of them in anger. This really was insane. It was also very Ho-yaylicius.

Five minutes later...

"Dragan! You have two left feet!" Harald exclaims now the sore feet.

"I'm sorry! You never asked me if I could dance before I joined Team Ragnarok!" Dragan says with a lack of pride and a lot of embarrassment.

Jack walks past Dragan on his way to the room, ''Don't worry mate, I'm going up next and the one thing a king can't do it dance!"

Edo looks at the three Satisfaction boys. They look so cute! Edo already knew what song they were going to pick before they did. Destiny is still on Edo Phoenix's side.

"Let's do Magnet." Crow says with certainty in his strange blueish grey orbs.

Five more minutes later...

"That was horrible! Jack! You're terrible!" Crow says glaring at the blond with his feet also throbbing.

"Sorry...'' Jack says walking away.

Team New World look at each other. This was really nothing like the song. It was probably just an excuse for Edo to put them in dresses. It was quite obviously an excuse for HO-YAY.

"We are going to suck! Placido you won't be able to download enough skill to do it! Your memory is full of junk!" Lucciano says with a quite noticeable blush on his face... for some reason.

Team New World walks past everyone. They step into the dancing room. Only the soft hum of Placido's computer brain made noise as Paradox moves his lips and makes a machine-like noise, 'We would like to preform to the sound of Canterella'.

The music begins and the door shuts

5 minutes later...again...

"That was great! Placido I guess you really do have a lot of memory!'' Lucciano squeals

"Yes, only my twin has a lack of memory." Placido says completely serious

"I am going to choose to ignore that." Paradox says crossing his arms.

Edo smiles knowing that Team New World came back swinging. They had only been gone for a bit but still, this was great comeback. Ryo knew that Team New World is going to win. The bluennette liked Brave and knows how much Team Ragnarok and the little Nordics (Brave's children) need the prizes.

"We all know who wins!" Edo says

"Yes, it was Team Ragnarok for being the worst dancing team...it was just embarrassing." Ryo says

Edo looks at his partner, this was very, very...cool. Edo loved everything about this competition. Nothing else would ever be as fun.

"We won? We won!" Brave shouts with excitement in his eyes.

"We would like to-" Harald starts

"Give our win to Team Satisfaction, they were the worst dancers." Dragan interrupts Harald to help Jack, the black haired man knew that Jack had lost on purpose.

* * *

"Why'dya do that?" Jack asks Dragan with a non-aggressive face.

"You didn't have to do that." Dragan says right after Jack.

"I owe it to you; I don't deserve to call myself the king. I even sound lika Satellite scumbag."

"Well, you aren't one. Anyway, do _you _think that last nights song had anything to do with today?"

"No, but, I think we should head to the clue room before we miss anything. Or Harald kills you."

"Kiryu will kill you before Harald kills me."

The two duelist walk into the clue room to listen to 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'

"WRONG ONE, EDO! Ryo shouts from the clue room.

After a few minutes 'I can take my panties off' plays, one of their strangest challenges yet. One of this most Ho-yay filled.


	5. Snuggling and Suicide

The next morning Dragan is awaken to a bunch of snow on his face. The master ice climber looks up to see a bright red Harald with a bucket of snow standing over him. Dragan looks down and stares right at Harald's 'skirt'.

"What the hell, Harald?" Dragan asks his silver haired friend.

"Edo." Harald's one word answer would usually not be enough for Dragan but after this crazy experience (crazy being used lightly) he was willing to accept anything.

In the distance the two could hear 'Go Yuusei, Go Placido!'. The two turn their heads to see Yuusei and Placido taking their panties off while singing like Rin. The other guys are cheering them on (Ho-yayish and the sorts).

"I guess we can spend some time together while we wait for the other teams to get themselves together." Dragan says patting a part of the bed.

"I would like that...what about Brave?" Harald looks at the spot on Dragan's bed reluctantly.

"Forget about him...at least for the time being."

"Alright...I love you."

"I love you too."

The two men snuggle until Edo kicks the door down like a lune. Lucciano's giggle/wail shakes the whole house as Placido struggles to get his panties back on. Hell Kaiser knows why Placido and Yuusei felt that was a good idea, they are super geniuses. Jack tries to kiss Yuusei but Crow's hair gets in the way.

"Comp start! How mature are you?" Edo asks with some sort of girly style.

Dragan sadly lets go of Harald and gets up. Dragan's sacrifice was not un-rewarded, Edo quickly sticks him in a skirt.

"What is with you and skirts? Do you have some sorta crossdress fetish?" Crow asks looking around for Kiryu, "Where is Kiryu anyway? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Edo, do I have to?" Ryo asks looking at the ground.

Edo nods.

"What? what is it?"

"Oh my stardust." Yuusei says staring away from Crow."

"He-he...commited suicide last night...something about a man named 'Rudger Godwin' and 'not wanting to live without him." Ryo says quietly

"That idiot. THAT FUCKIN' MORON!" Jack shouts smashing his hand onto a table that Paradox supplied.

Crow cringes while Yuusei cries. Dragan looks at Jack, the two duelists had the same copeping mechanisms and he hopes that Yuusei won't be to hard on the blond duelist. Harald shrugs, it was only a matter of time before that psych killed himself. Harald felt that they were lucky that Kiryu didn't try to take them all out with him.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU JACK!" Yuusei slaps Jack, hard.

Dragan looks at Jack, the blond duelist was nearly crying. How sensitive one could be.

"Cu-cu-can we juh-just stu-start the cu-contest?" Jack asks as a few tears fall down his cheeks.

"Yes." Ryo says trying to sound sympathetic.

They begin the competition, most of the boys trying to calm Jack down before he started sobbing.

Harald was focusing on his sweet, sweet victory. Brave was so childish , much like Crow, so really Harald would be the one to bring his team victory...success, the thing he'd been deprived of since childhood, the thing he alway wanted. His foolish parents were failures, they left him a an orphanage. His foster parents were idiots at best. Now Harald only wished for victory, the thing that kept him alive.

Anyway, he knew that Kiryu would be coming back...any minute now. He had learned a lot from being 'The Hands', the one thing he remembered the most was Dark Signers never really die.

"Didya miss me?!" Kiryu's voice is like a knife going through Harald's head, destroying any thought the silver haired man had left.

The competition continues after Kiryu got Jack to stop crying. After five hours of maturity, Team New World start fighting over some of the silliest things ever. After hour six Team Unicorn goes off the go play with (you guessed it) 'My Little Pony Dolls'. After hour seven Jack and Dragan both knock out Crow and Brave. After hour eight Yuusei puts his gloves on and starts making a motorcycle, a man ordered one and Yuusei was going to make it for him. After hour nine Harald starts to smoke out of boredom. After hour ten Yuusei and Harald start to duel with Jack and Dragan's 'stolen' decks. After hour eleven even Ryo's bored. After hour twelve Edo ends the competition.

"It apears that there is a tie between Team Satisfation and Team Ragnarok... Oh well... Let's all go to bed..." Edo yawns as the four teams pratically drag themselves to the clue room.

Placido and Lucciano fight over chairs for a few minutes while Ryo takes over with music. Dragan snuggles Harald as Brave pouts. The music finally starts. It's 'Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life.'


	6. Dark Signers and Neko Ears

The next morning Team Unicorn awakes to a tiny bird chirping loudly. This was not one of Edo's tricks, nor Ryo's. By now Breo was surprised that Edo didn't just kill them or attack them with a rabid ferret. Stranger things seem to be happening.

"Aw crap!" Jean shouts falling out the window trying to shoo the bird away.

The two other bronies look out the window to see their leader cheerfully giving them the thumbs up. Jean sure was clumsy, that's probably what Breo saw in him. Or maybe not...after all Jean was nice.

"You ok?" Breo asks looking down at Jean.

"It's Jean, he's always fine." Andore says recalling a time in the spring when Jean fell off a cliff.

"I'll be right back up!" Jean shoots up the stairs only to fall back down

Jean's fall causes Jack to wake up. Jack sighs and shakes Yuusei until he wakes up. The two leave Kiryu and Crow to see what's going on. Eerie music plays making the raven haired mechanic jump into his best friend's arms. Ryo walks out from behind a door after scaring Yuusei throughly. Edo hops out from behind and angry Dragan after realizing that Dragan was not a wall.

"At seven in the moring...really?! You should just drown us! Maybe skin us! Maybe kill us right now!" Dragan shouts sounding kinda like Brave.

Breo and Andore walk down also to see what all the noise is about. Jean is sitting on the couch now, waiting for the two of them. Harald is screaming about something incomprehensible. Brave is just crying for no reason. Kiryu screams in the Team Satisfaction room (Ryo gave them all their own team rooms).

"Kiryu, what is wrong?" Jack asks walking in.

"Get him away from me!" Kiryu shouts jumping into Jack's arms.

Yuusei looks to see Rudger staring back at him. The dark signers can't be that far behind.

"Hey Jack, remember the man we technically killed? Yeah...he's back from the dead..." Yuusei says pointing to the still smiling Rudger.

"So my summon actually worked?! Now I must try to summon Slenderman!" Ryo shouts happily

"They'll be helping you in todays Neko competition. If they try anything I'll be all over them like white on rice!" Edo shouts being the calm one today.

The four teams sit down to breakfast, Kiryu is unhappily sitting on Rudger's lap. Dragan is waiting for the right time to pound Rudger's face in. Brave hopes that non of the other Dark Signers turn up. But Brave's wish cannot be granted.

"Time for the kitty ears..." Edo hisses out placing a box of cat ears and tails in the center of the table.

Dragan cheerfully takes one black one and one yellow one, Yuusei takes the other black and yellow clip on ears. Harald takes the white ears, while Brave takes the brown ones. Jack picks up a pair of platinum ears with a grin as Kiryu takes a set of pale blue ones. Crow and Lucciano both take red ones. Placido and Paradox both take silver ones (for some reason). Antinomy takes the only pair of blue ones. Team Unicorn take the three pink ones (Ryo knew that would be a good idea).

"Now go, may the best/last living kitty win!" Ryo shouts pointing to the door.

"Which ever cat can survive the longest wins. You may be adopted my the 'special' guests." Edo once again hisses glaring at Rudger.

The four teams sit happily in some sort of giant basket. After a while Kiryu catches sight of Misty's brownish black hair blowing over part of the basket. A few minutes Kiryu is taken out of the basket and handed to his old friend. Misty smiles at Kiryu, her eyes sparkle.

"My turn I guess..."Brave says as he's picked up by Carly.

"Why didn't she pick me?" Jack asks.

"Because you broke her heart." Yuusei simply says as he's unhappily taken in by Rudger.

After a little longer Andore _and_ Jean are picked up by Bommer. The other kittys sit there and practially waste away. An hour later Carly comes back and gets both Dragan and Harald because Brave asked. Rex waves his hand and Breo is taken out. After Breo is taken out Jack is picked up.

"I have come!" A deep voice echos,"Antinomy, Placido, Lucciano! You are coming with me!"

"Paradox!" A deep slightly british voice also echos,"Where have you been?!"

"Aporia? Z-ONE? What are you doing here?" Lucciano asks

"Do you have any bitch-boot cleaner?" Placido asks

"Hell." Paradox replies.

After all (well, almost) all the kitties are adopted the competition really starts. Brave nearly has a heart attack watching Crow bang on the window. Brave unlocks the window and walks away. Yuusei is also visited by Crow. He slams the window on his friend's hands. Crow sadly walks back over to Brave's place. To the ex-theif's surprise Brave lets him in.

"You can stay the day. If Harald, Dragie or my owner come in you must hide." Brave instructs his friend

"Thank you for letting me in, Yuusei slammed the window on my hand and Jack shut the blinds." Crow says leaning into Brave happily.

"I'm acutally glad you came."

"What would you say if I told you that my team will win."

"I'd tell you naff off. I have a feeling that Team Unicorn's gonna make a come back tomorrow."

"I have to go now, if I stay here the plot will also. I have to get over to Team Bronicorn."

* * *

"Hey guys." Crow says tapping loudly on Andore's window.

"What?" Andore asks bored out of his mind

"Your dub name's André."

"Is that all?"

"Are you Mexican?"

"If you say Mexican's it's own language then I will rip your head off. And yes, I am."

"Say something in Spanish."

"No."

Andore slams the window on Crow's hands. And Crow walks away he hears Jean speaking in to Andore.

"Those two make such a cute couple! Come on plot, let's go find the others!"

Crow and the plot walk off to find Yuusei again. They slide off the roof and jump onto another roof. They jump until they go through Yuusei's open window. Yuusei looks started as Crow walks in with his filthy shoes (Crow's 96neko and Yuus is Len).

"Crow! You little pev!" Yuusei shouts tossing a pillow at the short redhead

"I just came by with the plot! You don't need to go all Len on me!" Crow shouts defensively

''Fine...just don't make a mess."

Crow hops on Yuusei's couch and makes mud fly everywhere. Yuusei's eye twitches as Crow glomps him. A thought crosses Yuusei's mind to toss the other kitty out the window right then.

"Crow, stop making a mess!" Yuusei tosses his friend into the bathtub and starts to soak him.

"AH! YUUSEI!" Crow tries to jump out of the bathtub and falls back down causing water to drench Yuusei.

"Ugh, Crow! I wish Kiryu was here...he'd keep you from doing this."

"By making out with me."

"Jack?"

"Punch, both of us."

Yuusei and Crow hang out until nightfall. Until Ryo and Edo collect all the pretty kitties.

"Since the only people who didn't let Crow stay for long are those two bronies... I guess that means they win." Ryo says

"GOOD! Now go away _dark signers_." Edo says tossing the dark signers away.

"BRAVE!" Dragan and Harald glare at the younger duelist.

"Sorry..." Brave whimpers shooting behind Jack.

The four teams walk home, Team New World sadly because the plot never went to them. Crow and the plot walk back to the Team Satisfaction place. Brave runs as fast a he can to keep way from the angry Harald and Dragan chasing after him. Edo drags Ryo off to go watch some strange movies.

_Dedicated to Marlene101writes for keeping me at work with her inspirational cheers._


End file.
